A case-control study is being proposed to determine to what extent exogenous estrogens protect against fractures among menopausal women. All women who (a) sustained a fracture of a hip or forearm during the interval April 1977-March 1979, (b) were 50-74 years of age and residents of King County, Washington, and (c) were treated by one of several dozen orthopedic surgeons participating in the study will be identified. They will be interviewed concerning use of estrogen preparations and related matters, and their answers compared to those of a random sample of women in the community.